leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon journey
A Pokémon journey is a quest undertaken by a Pokémon Trainer to learn to live and work with . In the anime, a person's Pokémon journey can begin as early as the age of 10, when they can first legally apply for a Pokémon Trainer's license. It is at this point that a Pokémon Professor can give them a starter Pokémon native to their own region, though many people befriend or are given other Pokémon prior to being legally able to be Trainers. Pokémon Trainers may choose to journey alone or with friends and people they meet along the way. On their journey, Trainers can stay at a Pokémon Center free of charge, where their Pokémon can be healed by the resident nurse. In the games The core series games chronicle the Pokémon journey of an individual Trainer, the , across a region that is dependent on the game being played. This journey is typically focused on defeating the region's eight Pokémon Gyms, defeating the Elite Four, and becoming the , though there are often sidequests along the way. A villainous team will always show up during the journey to impede the player's progress, and often, after the Pokémon League has been conquered, several post-League areas are available to continue the journey. While sending children alone on a Pokémon journey is a normal part of life in the Pokémon world, many mothers remain understandably hesitant at letting their children grow up. In the anime The follows the Pokémon journey of Ash Ketchum, who started off with his first Pokémon, a , in the first episode, and continues to journey across the in order to compete in each of the regional Pokémon League competitions. His ultimate goal is to become a Pokémon Master. He is joined by along the way, each with their own goals. The anime has established that children may apply for their Pokémon Trainer's license, obtain their first Pokémon, and set out on their journey at the age of 10. Ash and many others received their starter Pokémon from the resident Professor, while some have received theirs from a local Pokémon Center or by other means. Seven-year-old Max, although barred from owning Pokémon, accompanied his sister on her journey. Sometimes children younger than 10 have been shown to have Pokémon in their possession, notably who had a Drilbur at a young age. Starting a Pokémon journey is considered a rite of passage for children, and Ash has followed in the footsteps of both his father and grandfather. A journey can continue into adulthood, which is the case for and apparently Ash's father. Adult Trainers, such as Cynthia, may eventually choose to remain in one place rather than traveling. even views an adult on a Pokémon journey as somewhat immature, preferring that they settle down instead. Pokémon journeys have many different possibilities, with some Trainers choosing to gather a region's Badges from its Pokémon Gyms, their ultimate goal being the Pokémon League challenge. Other Trainers instead choose to become s, gathering Ribbons by competing in Pokémon Contests with the goal of winning the Grand Festival to become a Top Coordinator. Some other Trainers may choose to become s and compete in Pokémon Showcases with the goal of being the . Others journey in order to learn about and be proficient about certain types of Pokémon while some may choose to journey to pursue certain occupations like Pokémon breeding, , and . Regardless of the reason behind the journey, Trainers must learn to work in all sorts of circumstances to become the best in their field. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Pokémon Adventures follows the journeys of its protagonists in each of their self-named chapters: , , and star in the , stars in the , , , and star in the , and star in the , and are joined by in the with Gold and Crystal also join in later on, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Silver return to the forefront in the , , , and star in the , later mainly going separate paths in the , Gold, Silver, and Crystal star again in the , and and star in the . In other languages |bordercolor= |es=Aventura Pokémon |fr=Voyage Pokémon |it=Viaggio Pokémon |pt_br=Jornada Pokémon }} Category:Terminology es:Aventura Pokémon it:Viaggio Pokémon